The present invention relates generally to devices for applying liquid sealants to joints, and more specifically to a nozzle constructed and arranged for applying sealant between abutting exterior construction panels.
Conventional building techniques include the use of weather-resistant construction panels secured to a wood or metal frame, and then covered with an exterior finish cladding. Such panels, an example of which is SECUROCK® exterior building panels, typically incorporate cement, fiberglass or other durable material surrounding a gypsum core, and are used under exterior claddings where conventional gypsum sheathing products have traditionally been installed, such as brick veneer, Exterior Insulation Finish Systems (EFIS), clapboard siding, panel siding, shingle siding, shake siding and conventional stucco, among other construction styles. Once installed, all of the joints between abutting panels need to be sealed to provide continuity of the barriers, and to provide a water and air-resistant barrier.
During conventional construction techniques, the sealant, typically silicone or polyurethane is applied to the joints. The sealant is roughly applied in a round bead over the joint, then is tooled by the applicator to provide an approximate 1.5-inch min. width joint. Next, the edges are tooled to remove the potential for water to pool or pond on top and work its way into the system under pressure. Conventional nozzles are provided that will meter a width of sealant, but still require the applicator to tool the product as desired. There is a need in the industry for a nozzle which facilitates application of the sealant in a way that reduces required follow-up labor.